La cugina Degli Holmes
by francy2401
Summary: (Potete Trovare questa Fanfiction anche su Wattpad) "Alcuni personaggi e le ambientazioni non sono di mia proprietà ma appartengono alla serie tv Sherlock della BBC" (Ci sono moltissime incongruenze con i fatti accaduti nella serie TV per esempio farei tornare Moriarty sul serio che é quello che onestamente speravo davvero)
1. Capitolo 1 - Kathleen

**Capitolo 1- Kathleen**

Era una normalissima giornata al 221b,Baker Street.Non succedeva Qualcosa di interessante da almeno una settimana.

Sherlock era intento a lamentarsi mentre John e la signora Hudson facevano dei sudoku.Poi si sente il suono di un campanello.《Finalmente un cliente.Non ce la facevo più a sentirti ancora.》disse John alzandosi Sfinito rivolgendosi a Sherlock.《Non è un cliente》disse Sherlock alzando gli occhi al cielo.La signora Hudson si stava per alzare ma John la precedette e andò a guardare alla finestra e rimase stupefatto sul posto.

《È identica a te》

《Và ad aprire la porta》

《Non c'è ne bisogno》fece una voce femminile sulla soglia,Sherlock si alzò e disse :

《Ti ricordavo diversa 》

《Avevo 10 anni , tu invece non sei cambiato affatto , cugino》

《È tua cugina ?!》John era scioccato, non ne aveva mai sentito parlare!

《Andiamo John! Secondo te la mia famiglia è composta da Mycroft e i miei genitori e basta.》

La ragazza sapeva benissimo che John si aspettasse una presentazione quindi gli strinse la mano e disse :

《Kathleen》


	2. Capitolo 2 - Una nuova coinquilina

**_Capitolo 2 - Una nuova coinquilina_**

《Kathleen》

《Vi lasciò soli devo andare a comprare qualcosa volete qualcosa ?》disse la signora Hudson dirigendosi alla porta, nessuno rispose così lei se ne andò mentre Kathleen la salutava con un semplicissimo Arrivederci.

Kathleen era una ragazza con una carnagione bianca e dei lunghi capelli nero-castano mossi raccolti in una coda.Indossava un cappotto nero e una sciarpa verde scuro.

《Quindi è da tanto che non vi incontrate.L'ultima volta è stata quando eravate bambini?》disse John cercando di interagire.

《Sì,alle elementari e alle medie eravamo gli unici sociopatici che non socializzavano con gli altri bambini...》disse lei prima che Sherlock interrompesse quell'ondata di ricordi dicendo :

《Perchè sei qui ? Pensavo ti piacesse l'Italia》

《Dopo un po' vuoi soltanto tornare a casa e poi mi hanno cacciata per disturbo di quiete pubblica perchè la mia vicina -fastidiosissima- che abita accanto a me mi odiava da quando avevo fatto esperimenti sulla sua maniglia e mi ha denunciato per averla infastidita.Quindi ho deciso di tornare a Londra ma arrivata qui...》

《...Hai incontrato Mycroft che ti ha dato una offerta per trasferirti qui e avere informazioni su di me.》

《Lo so tuo fratello è così prevedibile》disse Kathleen con un ghigno《Ovviamente non ho accettato , ma mi servirebbe un posto dove vivere quindi vi chiedo se posso alloggiare qui.》

《Nessun disturbo》 disse John sorridendo 《Benvenuta al 221b Baker Street!》


	3. Capitolo 3 - Sai ancora dedurre come un

**_Capitolo 3 - 《Sai ancora dedurre come una volta?》_**

《Benvenuta al 221b Baker Street!》

Il giorno dopo Kathleen si era sistemata a dovere anche se aveva lasciato molte cose in valigia.Si svegliava alle 6:00 circa , si preparava il the e si sedeva sulla poltrona dove mentre beveva osservava una Baker Street ancora addormentata.Poi alle 6:59 preparava un po'di the per John e Sherlock i quali si sarebbero recati in cucina un minuto dopo.

《Guardate è così calmo e tranquillo...Non è snervante?!》

《Non proprio.Se ti interessa prima un gatto è quasi stato investito da una donna sulla sessantina.》disse Kathleen spostando lo sguardo dalla finestra al suo laptop adagiato sulle sue gambe accovacciate.Stava cercando qualcosa da fare anche lei si stava annoiando.

《Sai ancora dedurre come una volta?》disse Sherlock rivolgendo tono di sfida a sua cugina.

《Certo》ribattè lei quasi felice della probabile distrazione da quella noia mortale.

《Allora tieni》disse lanciandole una penna《un cliente la ha lasciata qui》

《Ok,La penna è stata mangiucchiata di recente direi durante un esame probabilmente di terza media.Conclusione : il tuo cliente è un adolescente un 13-14enne.》disse Kathleen tranquillamente riprendendo il suo laptop mentre Sherlock guardava fuori dalla finestra dicendo 《E dimmi perchè se la porterebbe appresso》

《La ha presa in prestito per restituirla al vero propretario che sei tu》disse Kathleen soddisfatta di sé ma nuovamente annoiata

Erano tutti intenti a osservare fuori dalla finestra quando entrò dalla porta un Lestrade ansante.

《C'è stato un omicidio》

《Dove》disse Sherlock mettendosi cappotto e sciarpa.

《Qui a Baker Street》


	4. Capitolo 4 - Omicidio A Baker Street

**_Capitolo 4 - Omicidio A Baker Street_**

《Qui a Baker Street》

Tutti si dirigono verso la porta salutando la signora Hudson con un 'ARRIVEDERCI SIGNORA HUDSON'.

Arrivati alla stradina principale di Baker Street proseguirono a piedi,verso il 228b.

Era un appartamentino devastato la porta con dei graffi e cigolante.Il cadavere era a pochi metri dalla porta.In quell'esatto momento un gatto si struscia tra le gambe di Sherlock e Kathleen, quest'ultima lo prese in braccio e lo accarezzò lentamente e si avvicinò alla porta e confrontò la zampa del gatto.

《Era un gatto quello che era qui la notte dell'omicidio,ha fatto lui questi graffi ma non poteva arrivare qui da solo quindi deve essere stato appoggiato sulla spalla così 》si ferma con alle spalle la porta《c'è del sangue sugli artigli sul vialetto ma non si sarebbe difeso dal proprio padrone.》

《Quindi l'assassino portava sulla spalla il gatto e con la mano trascinava il cadavere che non ancora esanime ha cercato di aggrapparsi alla porta lasciandola cigolante.》continuò Sherlock.

《Questo non serve a niente insomma》disse Anderson 《A che ci serve sapere che è stato il gatto.》

《Come si chiama lei ?》chiese Kathleen falsamente cortese

《Anderson》

《Allora faccia un favore all'umanità, chiuda il becco》

《Ma perchè il gatto ? Perchè portare via il gatto ?》disse John ignorando un Anderson sbuffante.

《Non lo so ma lo scopriremo presto》disse Sherlock alzandosi il bavero.

《Fermi!》urlò Kathleen mentre gli altri due incominciavano ad allontanarsi.《Come si chiamava la vittima?》chiese a Lestrade.

《George Williams》

《Abitava qui?》

Lestrade fece un non lo so con una alzata di spalle e fece per parlare.

《Da quanto tempo è morto ?》

《Due giorni》

《Bene》disse Kathleen mentre se ne andava col gatto che la seguiva.

《Cosa c'è?》disse John

《Andremo a Northumberland street》disse lei indicando il gatto.

《Perchè?》disse John

《Ve lo spiego sul Taxi》disse mentre un taxi si fermava《Salite no?》


	5. Capitolo 5 - In taxi

**_Capitolo 5 - In taxi_**

《Salite no?》

《Cosa ? Perchè ?》

《Un secondo》disse Kathleen guardando Sherlock《Non hai parlato per tutto il tempo,mi preoccupi.》

《Volevo vedere se ne eri capace.》disse Sherlock continuando A guardare avanti.

《Mi spiegate cosa avete scoperto?》disse John.

《A te l'onore》disse Kathleen.

《Il cadavere era vestito per bene per uscire o per trasferirsi ma non c'era nessuna valigia in tutto l'appartamento.E il gatto,c'erano peli di gatto sul corpo.Non c'era nessun trasportino e portare un gatto in macchina o in taxi per un lungo viaggio senza un trasportino è difficile molto difficile.E poi l'ovvio,nella tasca aveva un biglietto da visita di un hotel che accetta animali di qualunque genere.》spiegò Sherlock facendo vedere il biglietto.《No deve essere stato portato lì.》Un gatto nero uscì dalla borsa a tracolla di Kathleen mettendosi a sedere in un sedile vuoto .

《Evidentemente Jackie vuole tornare a casa.》disse Kathleen sorridendo.Tutti si voltarono di colpo verso di lei《Jackie?!》

《Sì》rispose lei come se fosse ovvio,poi alzando gli occhi al cielo disse:《Lo sapevo che non avreste guardato la targhetta.》e prendendo Jackie in braccio mostrò il collare con la targhetta.

《Migliore amica di George Williams perfavore chiamare il """"""""" o recarsi al Hotel Rosa dei venti stanza 205》lesse John ad altavoce.

《Andiamo.》disse Kathleen scendendo dal taxi.《Forza!》

《Salve noi siamo...》incominciò John

《Turisti》 Continuarono Kathleen e Sherlock in coro《Un nostro Amico è stato così...ehm...Gentile da prenotarlo a suo nome》disse Kathleen《George Williams》

《Ah sì,ha prenotato una matrimoniale e ha portato i bagagli di sopra.》disse la ragazza alla reception 《Ecco la chiave magnetica.》disse dando loro la chiave magnetica.

《Grazie》

《Matrimoniale?》sussurrò John con aria interrogativa

《Dormiva col gatto》rispose Sherlock diregendosi verso l'ascensore.

Salirono verso la camera 205.Ma quando entrarono:

《OH MAMMA!》esclamò John accendendo la luce della camera.


	6. Capitolo 6 - La camera d'Hotel

**_Capitolo 6 - La camera d'Hotel_**

《OH MAMMA!》

La camera era a dir poco devastata.C'erano tracce di fango ovunque,Il letto era sotto sopra,i cassetti erano sul pavimento,l'unica cosa che sembrava intatta era una cassaforte.

《è stato colpito con forza e hanno cercato anche di scassinarlo ma non ci sono riusciti.》disse Sherlock osservando la cassaforte mentre Kathleen esaminava tutta la stanza.

《Spostati》disse Kathleen tornando alla cassaforte e prendendola《Ci sono un cellulare e un computer...e la combinazione è 2598》.La cassaforte si aprì con una scatto.Rivelando un laptop e uno smartphone.

In quel momento si sentirono degli spari e delle urla dalla Atrium.Così si arrampicarono fuori dalla finestra, chiudendo la cassaforte e lasciandola cadere . Arrivati a terra presero il primo Taxi che passò da quelle parti e ci salirono.

Arrivarono all'appartamento dove analizzarono le prove.

《Quindi non era sposato, allora chi era quella bambina?》

《Ginevra Wenders, morta a 2 anni》disse Kathleen mentre maneggiava coi laptop contemporaneamente per cercare informazioni《la madre biologica è Tina Wenders,Ex infermiera,è stata licenziata Perchè ha cercato di uccidere un paziente.George Williams.》

《Bene,ma di cosa è morta la figlia?Arresto cardiaco?》

《Leffete le cattelle,no?》disse Kathleen divorando un panino.

《Pugnalata a sangue,assassino ancora non identificato》lesse John ad alta voce《Chi pugnelerebbe mai una bambina di 2 anni a sangue ?》

《So che state pensando e non può essere stata la madre》disse Kathleen distogliendo dai laptop e guardando le foto di una cartellina《Va sempre a trovare la culla vuota,ogni giorno》

《Facciamole una visita anche noi.》disse Sherlock mettendosi il cappotto e la sciarpa.

L'Ospedale era deserto.Le culle erano al primo piano ma già al piano terra si sentiva una donna che cantava una ninna nanna a una bambina che 19 anni prima era morta.

Al suono dei loro passi la donna si interruppe per un momento.Erano dietro la porta lei forse lo aveva intuito perchè tolse la pistola dalla tasca del giubbotto guardandosi intorno e soffermandosi alla porta.

《Entrate》disse la donna con voce soffocata, con la pistola sempre levata e le lacrime che le ricavano il viso.

《Salve Signora Wenders》disse Kathleen con voce materna

《Come avete fatto a trovarmi?C'è la polizia?》disse la donna

《Sappiamo quel che ha fatto,Tina》disse John con voce comprensiva

《E le assicuriamo che non c'è nessuno apparte noi.》disse Sherlock sincero《La possiamo aiutare》

《Ah...voi siete quelli che indagano sulla morte di quel Bastardo.》disse come se ad un tratto avesse capito qualunque cosa《Io mi fidavo m-mi ero innamorata di lui.Dopo la nascita di Ginny,quando ero a lavoro, gli affidavo sempre la sua custodia. Eravamo fidanzati.Ma un giorno litigammo, lui mi aveva tradito con un'altra.Voleva stare con tuttedue,sposarci...Quando lo lasciai mi giurò vendetta. Così due settimane dopo,mentre dormivo,rapì Ginny.》gettò uno sguardo alla culla vuota《La mia bambina》.La donna scoppiò a piangere cadendo sopra la culla che si rovesciò. John la aiutò dicendole di abbassare l'arma perchè c'erano loro in quel momento.La portarono al sicuro e riferirono tutto a Lestrade.


	7. Capitolo 7 - Tu! Stupido Idiota ricciol

**_Capitolo 7 - 《Tu! Stupido Idiota riccioluto》_**

Sono passati due anni dopo la morte di Sherlock...

A Baker Street...

Kathleen si alzò dal letto alle 06:00 ma erano anni che non dormiva,aveva trovato rifugio solo nei libri,i suoi unici compagni del 221b.John non poteva più entrarci e lei non poteva uscirne,a malapena apriva la finestra.Non poteva credere che lo avesse fatto.A volte cambiava i fiori al cimitero ma non riusciva a guardare nessuno negli occhi come una volta.Non era più spavalda come una volta.Non parlava se ne stava sulla poltrona dove un tempo si sedeva Sherlock a bere il the a fissare il vuoto mentre la Signora Hudson le parlava.

Intanto...

《Hai detto a tua cugina che sei vivo,fratellino?》disse Mycroft

《Tua cugina?oh giusto non è più tua cugina da quando ha hackerato il sistema del tuo computer perchè le avevi rotto il set del piccolo chimico.》disse Sherlock con un ghigno asciugandosi il resto del sangue del naso rotto procuratogli qualche ora prima da John.

《Gli lo hai detto sì o no?》disse Mycroft ignorandolo

《No, ma penso reagirà meglio di John.Sono il suo cugino preferito》disse uscendo con cappotto e sciarpa mentre suo fratello urlava :

《Per la cronaca mi aveva anche messo un virus che mi ha bloccato il computer per sei mesi》

Era sera Kathleen sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva e chiudeva e le urla della Signora Hudson.Prese una padella e la pistola.

《Salve Kathleen 》disse Sherlock entrando sorridendo 《sorpresa!》

Kathleen rimase ferma in vestaglia gettò la pistola ma non la padella.

《Tu.》disse inizialmente da maniaca omicida con un sorrisetto 《Tu! Stupido Idiota riccioluto》e iniziò a rincorrerlo per tutto l'appartamento armata di padella.

《UN INDIZIO! UN QUALCOSA PER DIRMI CHE ERI VIVO! QUALUNQUE COSA! DUE ANNI , DUE ANNI SEI SCOMPARSO TI CREDEVO MORTO ! NON HO DORMITO PER DUE ANNI ! NON HO FATTO CHE DISPERARMI PER DUE ANNI!UNA PARTE DI ME VUOLE PRENDERTI A PADELLATE e l'altra abbracciarti e dirti quanto è vuoto e polveroso questo appartamento senza la tua presenza...Ma farò entrambi》disse abbracciandolo e dandogli una padellata in testa.《Ora va meglio》disse tornando alla sua solita espressione e andando a dormire come non aveva mai fatto prima.


	8. Capitolo 8 - Pranzo

**_Capitolo 8 - Pranzo_**

《Ora va meglio》

La mattina seguente Kathleen si svegliò alle 12:30

《Andiamo al ristorante cinese qua dietro ?》disse con uno sbadiglio abbondanandosi sul divano.

《No,oggi cucino io》disse Sherlock diregendosi in cucina.

《Cosa?!》disse Kathleen scattando in piedi《No ! Preferirei che cucinasse la testa mozzata nel frigo !》

《Non sono così male!》

《Tempo fa hai tentato di cucinare la cena e per poco non esplodeva l'appartamento!》

《Tempo fa ! Ho imparato dopo quell'arco di Tempo》

《Tempo fa era ieri , Sherlock !》disse Kathleen esasperata 《Ma puoi provare,se vuoi.Io vado a cambiarmi.Cerca di non far esplodere l'appartamento o Baker Street》

Poco dopo Kathleen andò in cucina pronta per mangiare e Sherlock gli passò un piatto di pasta al sugo

《Non sapevo sapessi cucinare.》disse Kathleen osservando la cucina stupita.

Dopo aver mangiato un po'di pasta e aver riossservato la cucina però

《Buona , il ristorante qua vicino la fa buonissima hai fatto bene a ordinarla lì》disse Kathleen《Pensavi davvero di ingannare tua cugina》

《No però ci speravo》

《Speri e da quando speri?》

《A proposito Mycroft ce la ha ancora con te》disse Sherlock《Ma mamma vuole fare una cena di famiglia》

《Va bene , per lo meno lei quando ordina la pasta lo prende il formaggio》disse Kathleen sventolando una bustina di formaggio vuota che originariamente era nella sua tasca《Ha invitato anche John e Mary ?》

《Sì》

《Hanno accettato?》

《Sì》


	9. Capitolo 9 - Cena di famiglia

**_Capitolo 9 - Cena di famiglia_**

《Hanno accettato?》

《Sì》

La sera seguente erano tutti a Casa Holmes per "La Cena di Famiglia".Kathleen era venuta principalmente per vedere per quanto Mary riusciva a trattenere John da uccidere Sherlock e ovviamente per la cucina insuperabile di sua zia.Ricordava le cene precedenti,cucina magnifica,tutta la famiglia riunita attorno a una tavola imbandita di golosissime portate.Lei discuteva sempre con Sherlock o un altro cugino so dove potevano essere stati.Erano le cose che amava di più delle cene in famiglia.

《John ti sei rasato i baffi》disse Kathleen lambendosi le labbra

《Sì,non mi stavano bene》

《Hai fatto bene.Ti invecchiavano》disse Kathleen mentre il cugino più vicino le sussurava《Scoccherà uno sguardo torvo ogni volta che si rivolgerà a Sherlock》

《Certo e non dimenticare che cercherà qualunque argomento pur di non parlare di Sherlock》

《Non continuerete a parlare di questo argomento per tutta la serata,spero》Sbottò Mycroft prima di sussurrare《E Parlerà quasi solamente con Mary》

In tavola c'erano abbondanti porzioni di : Roast beef , riso , patate e qualche dolce.

Non ci si poteva muovere!Così Kathleen finito di Mangiare si accomodò su una poltrona ancora non occupata da altri parenti e iniziò a leggere un libro, Sherlock si distese sul divano leggendo un altro libro.John e Mary invece stavano amorevolmente conversando.Dopo un po'il divano fu occupato e Kathleen invitò Sherlock a stare sulla poltrona dove leggeva.Kathleen oltre alla cena di Famiglia adorava anche il dopo - Cena di Famiglia dove poteva leggere o discutere o rilassarsi in qualunque altro modo.

Alle 23:59 tornarono a Baker Street .

《Non so se sono ancora capace di camminare》disse Kathleen buttandosi sul divano dell'appartamento.

《'Notte》disse Sherlock dirigendosi verso la sua camera .


End file.
